Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2n-3)(-4n+1)$
First distribute the ${-2n-3}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-4n}({-2n-3}) + {1}({-2n-3})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {-2n}) + ({-4n} \times {-3}) + {1}({-2n-3})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 12n + {1}({-2n-3})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 8n^{2} + 12n + ({1} \times {-2n}) + ({1} \times {-3})$ $ = 8n^{2} + 12n - 2n - 3$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8n^{2} + 10n - 3$